el viaje y la venganza
by El Arlequin del fin del mundo
Summary: luego de traer a sasuke de vuelta, naruto empieza a reflexionar sobre si todo lo que ha echo y si su sueño de ser hokage valen la pena, la confusion lo hara abandonar konoha para ir en busca de respuestas...SUBIDO CAP 6
1. Reflexion y adios

**Antes que nada quiero avisar, no soy muy bueno al minuto de relatar sucesos así que denme una oportunidad**

**Este fic se divide en 2 partes**

(personaje): blablabla habla

(personaje): _blablabla_ piensa

(personaje): blabla -salta- accion

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y si así fuera seria millonario **

**Prologo:** Batalla

La destrucción total convirtió ese bosque en un desierto, solo se distinguían tres figuras de las cuales salía una cantidad enorme de poder

¿?: Ahora, llego su fin

La figura se movió muy rápido hacia las otras 2 y las ataco lanzando unas serpientes de sus manos, ambos esquivaron el ataque, pero se movió muy rápido y apareció detrás de ellos

¿: Este cabron…

¿?: Ahora pagaras tu traición, Sasuke

De las manos de ese hombre salieron 2 serpientes que se dirigían hacia Sasuke

?: SASUKE!!!!!!

Una figura con un resplandor naranja ataco al hombre

Sasuke: Naruto…

Naruto: de nada, ahora acabemos con Orochimaru de una vez

Sasuke miro a Naruto y comprendió que trataría de hacer…

Sasuke: vamos

Naruto: Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu

Instantáneamente cientos de Narutos aparecieron ahí y fueron directamente a atacar a Orochimaru

Orochimaru¿Crees que me detendrán con eso?

Orochimaru se lanzo como un rayo mientras destruía los clones que parecían interminables, salto en el aire y empezó a girar mientras destruía a los clones en el aire

Orochimaru¿pero que…?

De entre el humo aparece Naruto con 3 colas y en su mano un gran montón de chakra

Y desde abajo venia Sasuke con la fase 2 del sello maldito con una cantidad impresionante de chakra en su mano

Naruto: RASEN SHURIKEN!!!!

Sasuke: CHIDORI!!!!

Ambos iban a impactar contra Orochimaru que al estar en el aire no tenía libertad de movimiento

Orochimaru: no me mataran, me niego, NO!!!!

De las manos de Orochimaru cientos de serpientes salieron para impactar contra los ataques

Naruto: AAAAA!!!!!

Sasuke: AAAAA!!!!!

Orochimaru: AAAAA!!!!

El impacto fue brutalmente potente arrasando todo a su paso

La vista se empezó a nublar y de a poco los ojos de Naruto se cerraron…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Primera parte: el viaje**

Capitulo 1: reflexión y adiós

Se oía el canto de los pájaros esa mañana en esa sala del hospital, la quietud reinaba cuando…

Naruto: SASUKE!!!!

Naruto se sentó de golpe en esa cama y se quedo mirando hacia el frente

Naruto: _fue… todo un sueño_ –vio sus heridas- _no, no fue un sueño, entonces…_

Naruto se levanto de la cama y Salio hacia el pasillo, camino hacia el frente casi por instinto y vio a través de la ventan de esa puerta, ahí estaba Sakura sentada delante de

Sasuke, quien seguía inconsciente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto

Naruto: _era una promesa, Sakura - Chan_

Puso su mano en la manilla y se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciese, se volvió a su cama y se puso a dormir

Despertó al cabo de unas 2 horas, se levanto y vio la habitación, vacía, como lo esperaba…

Naruto: _me pregunto porque¿Por qué a pesar de que me esfuerce por ayudarla, por estar siempre ahí, ella siempre lo prefiere? Parece que no importa que tanto me esfuerce, al final sigo estando solo… ¿y si me convirtiera en Hokage¿Eso cambiaria mucho las cosas? No importa cuanto respeto me tengan, seguiría estando solo, no importa cuanto me esfuerce por ayudar a esta aldea, aun ahí quienes me ven como un monstruo, hago lo que puedo por ayudarlos, y se que es lo correcto, pero me gustaría escuchar que alguien me de las gracias alguna vez, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie esta aquí conmigo ahora, me pregunto si vale la pena todo esto, si vale la pena que siga aquí, que caso tiene todo, creo que será mejor que me vaya, talvez encuentre respuestas a mis preguntas en algún lugar_

Naruto se levanto y se vistió, salio de la habitación y miro por la ventana de la puerta hacia la de Sasuke, Sakura todavía seguía ahí

Naruto: _Sakura-chan…_

Naruto se dio vuelta, salio del hospital y se dirigió a su casa, al llegar, sintió como el aire de la soledad lo rodeaba de nuevo…

Naruto: ya cumplí mi promesa…

Naruto empaco todo lo que creyó necesario mientras imágenes de sus amigos invadían su cabeza, se dio vuelta y quedo de frente a la clásica foto del equipo 7, se quedo observándola bastante rato, pero luego la dejo boca abajo, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade

Tsunade: Naruto¿Qué quieres?

Naruto: me voy

Tsunade¿Qué?

Naruto: necesito aclarar mi mente, así que me iré por un tiempo

Tsunade¿Cuánto?

Naruto: No lo se, no estoy seguro

Tsunade¿estas seguro de lo que haces?

Naruto: no

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta mientras la Hokage lo observaba

Naruto: casi se me olvida

Se dirigió hacia Tsunade

Naruto: entrégale esto a Sakura-chan -le paso una carta- ahora, adiós

Naruto salio corriendo de la oficina de la Hokage hasta llegar a las puertas de la aldea, se volteo esperando vera ahí a alguien queriendo detenerle, pero no, nadie estaba ahí, solo el sonido del viento de aquella fría noche, Naruto se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

Naruto: adios…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que este primer capitulo sea de su agrado, díganme en lo que fallo para tratar de mejorar y prometo que los proximos capitulos seran mejores**


	2. Leña al fuego

**Bueno, aquí continuo con el maldito segundo cap, como lo dije antes, díganme en que fallo para tratar de mejorar y entregarles una historia mas o menos decente (me dejaron 3 reviews, voy a hacer una fiesta…)**

**Como dato curioso, este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Cuando pase el temblor" de Soda Stereo y "The Unforgiven II" de Metallica**

(personaje): blablabla habla

(personaje): blablablabla piensa

(personaje): blablabla -lo mata- accion

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario tendría un yate**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2: **Leña al fuego…

Esa mañana se sentía fría a pesar del intenso sol, el chico rubio abría los ojos lentamente mientras veía las rocas de esa cueva, ya debía de estar a kilómetros de konoha…

Naruto: _así que, esto es lo que elegí…._

Naruto se levanto y se quedo meditando si habia echo lo correcto, luego recordó toda su reflexión, y que ha nadie se hubiera molestado en ir a verlo…

Naruto:_ si, fue la decisión correcta…_

Salio de esa cueva mientras sentía el brillo del sol en su rostro, era una bella mañana, se quedo mirando el bosque que brillaba de forma bella gracias al sol, luego siguió el rumbo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana en el hospital de Konoha, ahí se encontraba la pelirrosa sentada en una silla y con la cabeza tendida en una cama, abría los ojos mientras los rayos del sol impactaban contra su rostro

Sakura: sa…Sasuke-kun?

Sakura vio la cama vacía y ningún rastro de las cosas de Sasuke, se levanto de golpe de la silla y corrió hacia la oficina de Tsunade…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ya llevaba caminando algunas cuantas horas cuando vio un pueblo delante de el, era un tanto pequeño y no parecía que la gente fuera la más alegre del planeta.

Se acerco hacia este para descansar un poco del viaje

Al llegar al pueblo, noto que la gente se veía preocupada y miserable, también noto que algunas casas estaban destruidas.

Se acerco a un hombre que estaba cerca de el

Naruto: disculpe

Hombre¿si?

Naruto¿podría decirme que paso aquí?

El hombre bajo la mirada…

Naruto¿Señor?

Hombre: todo empezó hace unos días, este era un pueblo pacifico y bastante alegre, nunca faltaba nada, pero hasta hace poco…

Naruto¿hasta hace poco…?

Hombre: veras, apareció un grupo de ninjas que dicen buscan un tesoro que según ellos: "escondemos aquí" hemos tratado de explicarles de todas las formas posibles que no ahí nada, pero no quieren creer, nos advirtieron que cada 2 noches vendrían a matar y destruir hasta que les diéramos lo que buscan, y dijeron si alguien abandonaba el pueblo nos matarían a todos

Naruto: …

Hombre: mejor será que te vayas, ellos vienen hoy…

Naruto: jejeje -miro al hombre a los ojos- no me iré de aquí, yo me encargare de ellos…

Hombre¿De que estas hablando? Te mataran

Naruto: no creas eso viejo -sonrió- yo me encargare de ellos

Hombre: por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto

Hombre: Naruto…

Naruto: bueno, no ahí que perder tiempo viejo, dime como acostumbran atacar

Hombre: bueno, veras…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura llego echa un rayo a la oficina de la Hokage...

Sakura: TSUNADE-SAMA

Tsunade¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

Tsunade: no te preocupes, lo están interrogando, no ha escapado ni nada de ese estilo

Sakura (ahora más calmada): gracias

Tsunade: aunque…

Sakura¿Qué?

Tsunade se levanto de su escritorio, tomo la carta que le habia dado Naruto y se la paso a Sakura

Sakura¿Qué es esto?

Tsunade: Naruto me dijo que te lo diera

Sakura: _que será…_

Sakura abrió el sobre y miro la carta, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes de caer al suelo y quebrar en un llanto, mojando completamente de lágrimas esa carta

Sakura: na…Naruto…

Tsunade se acerco a su alumna y la abrazo

Sakura: yo…nunca pensé… en que llegaría a...

Tsunade: calmate, tu nunca quisiste que el se fuera

Sakura: pero fue mi culpa, ni siquiera lo fui a ver al hospital…

Sakura lloraba intensamente mientras abrazaba a su maestra y apretaba la carta…

Carta:

"Sakura, cumplí mi promesa y traje Sasuke de vuelta, espero que lo logres conquistar y seas feliz junto a el, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, lo comprobé al ver que nadie fue a verme al hospital, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, uno no puede obligar a las personas a que lo quieran, así que me voy ¿A dónde? No tengo idea ¿Cuánto tiempo? No estoy seguro ¿nos volveremos a ver? No lo se, lo único que se, es que espero que seas feliz y que…

…Te Amo

Naruto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El oscuro manto de la noche se posaba sobre ese pueblo asediado, en el centro de este habia varios aldeanos que estaban alrededor de Naruto

Hombre1: entonces, nosotros 4 -señala a otros aldeanos- iremos de carnada y los atraeremos hasta aquí

Naruto: donde yo me enfrentare a ellos

Hombre2: esta todo preparado, solo espero que tengamos suerte

Hombre3: no te preocupes, confió en el…

Un aldeano entro totalmente alarmado al pueblo mientras gritaba

Aldeano: YA VIENEN, YA VIENEN!!!!!

Hombre1: TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!!!!!

La gente empezó a correr de un lado a otro, todos a esconderse, desperados, mujeres con niños en sus brazos, como si se avecinara el fin del mundo, algunos rezando, otros asegurando absolutamente todo… los 4 aldeanos corrieron hacia la puerta y se quedaron esperando a que llegaran, ellos sabían que los perseguirían por separado…la plaza quedo desierta, solo Naruto estaba ahí, en el centro de esta, preparado para luchar

Los 4 hombres que estaban en la puerta vieron como 4 figuras se acercaban caminando tranquilamente

Hombre1: ahora

Hombre2¿Qué?, ellos aun no nos han visto, si vamos ahora fallara todo el plan

Hombre1: ellos son ninjas, nos alcanzaran en un instante, es mejor que corramos ahora

Los 4 aldeanos corrieron en direcciones distintas, pero todos tratando de llegar a la plaza

¿?: Viste eso...

¿: Si, parece que quieren jugar

¿Los matamos?

?¿: …si

Las 4 figuras fueron echas un rayo, cada una por uno de esos 4, quienes ya estaban llegando a la plaza…

¿?: MUERE

¿: MUERE

?: MUERE

?¿: MUERE

los 4 se disponían a matar a su contrario, en las respectivas entradas a la plaza.

NOOOO

1 golpe sonó de cada una de las 4 direcciones y una nube de humo salía de estas

¿?: Kage Bunshin?

Los 4 hombres se habían vuelto humo en el instante de ser golpeados

¿: Pero que…?

?: Carajo…

?¿: …

Los 4 se quedaron quietos, preparados para el combate y esperando a que quien los embosco, se presentara

¿?: Muéstrate…

Naruto ataco a uno por la espalda de forma muy rápida

Naruto: RASENGAN

¿: Hijo de…

El tipo salto y giro hacia la derecha esquivando el ataque, aunque por muy poco…

¿?: Así que tú eres quien nos embosco…

Naruto¿quien eres?

¿?: No lo se, pero me dicen…Asesino

Naruto: entonces, llego tu fin…Asesino

Naruto salto hacia el cuando los otros 3 lo sujetaron en el aire

¿?: No, el tuyo

"Asesino" salto rápidamente hacia Naruto y le dio en el estomago con un kunai, se volvió humo

¿?: Este hijo de perra…

Naruto: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU

Al segundo, 8 clones aparecieron de la nada, 8 Narutos preparados para el ataque…

La pelea era muy intensa, 8 contra 4, 2 contra 1, los ninjas estaban teniendo problemas con los clones, kunais y shurikens volando por los aires, tratando de liquidar a su adversario, gritos de batalla, maldiciones ya llevaban unas 2 horas de pelea cuando…

¿: Este cabron es mas duro de lo que esperaba

?: Jefe…

¿?: Si…debemos

Los 4 saltaron hacia el centro de la plaza y comenzaron a hacer unos sellos

Naruto¿Qué es ….

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un resplandor salio y lo cegó completamente. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un enorme monstruo, era de un color como café claro, se veía deforme, y con una sanguinaria mirada, tenia garras en ambas manos, se veía como retorcido, con varias dobladuras en el cuerpo…

¿?: Ahora,… morirás

El monstruo ataco a Naruto de forma brutal, fue y con un golpe lo mando al cielo, antes de que reaccionara lo tomo en el aire y lo lanzo, lo volvió a atacar, era una paliza brutal, lo tomo en el aire una vez mas y lo lanzo al suelo mientras lo golpeaba con sus garras

¿?: Jejeje…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estaba en la conocida guarida del Kyubi, se acercaba lentamente a la reja en la que detrás, se encontraba el zorro

Kyubi: así que buscas mi poder ¿no?

Naruto: no, no lo usare nunca mas…

Naruto cayó desmayado delante del Kyubi…

Kyubi: pobre chico¿Qué harías si no estuviera aquí

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chakra rojo comenzó a cubrir a Naruto…

¿?: Que demonios…?

Naruto se levanto mientras sus heridas curaban, un chakra rojo con forma de zorro lo cubría, y de el salía una cola...

Naruto: AAAAAAAA

Naruto ataco velozmente al monstruo, la batalla fue intensa, el monstruo ataco a Naruto de la misma forma que antes, pero esta vez Naruto le respondió el ataque impactaron los puños haciendo que el monstruo saliera volando…

Naruto: no dejare, que les hagas daño…

Naruto recargo energía en su mano, era una cantidad impresionante…

¿?: No te dejare, NOOO!!!!

El monstruo ataco a Naruto pero ya era tarde, Naruto salto contra el para golpearlo con ese ataque

Naruto: RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un destello lo cegó mientras podía oír los gritos de dolor de su oponente, Naruto cayo al suelo mientras el chakra del zorro se apagaba

Naruto levanto la vista y vio medio pueblo arrasado

Naruto: pero que…?

Una piedra golpeo a Naruto en el rostro haciéndolo caer

Naruto¿Qué pasa?

Vio como una multitud estaba delante de el, el pueblo entero, todos lo miraban con desprecio…

Hombre1: ERES UN MONSTRUO -le lanza una piedra- UN MONSTRUO

Naruto¿pero que pasa?

Hombre2: ahora actúa como si no hubiera echo nada

Hombre3: destruiste casi todo el pueblo

Hombre1: Nunca debimos haber aceptado tu ayuda

Naruto¿pero…

Una lluvia de piedras caía sobre Naruto mientras escuchaba los gritos de la gente

FUERA!!!

VETE MONSTRUO

ESPERO QUE MUERAS

NO REGRESES NUNCA

Naruto sentía las piedras, pero no le importaban, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro antes de que se fuera corriendo de ahí

Naruto: _yo solo quería ayudar… nunca quiste hacerles daño_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, aquí termino este segundo cap, como dije arriba, díganme en que fallo para mejorar y así darles una historia más o menos decente**

**Como adelanto les digo que el próximo capitulo no será tan triste…**


	3. El choque contra el muro de la realidad

**Aquí el tercer capitulo… habia prometido que seria mas alegre, pero… la verdad es que este iba a ser un capitulo bastante (cuando digo bastante es BASTANTE) largo si quería lograr desarrollar la historia como lo tengo planeado para además hacerlo alegre como prometí, así que se me ocurrió poner este capitulo por partes como si fueran capítulos a parte**

(personaje): blablabla **habla**

(personaje): _blablabla _**piensa**

(personaje): blablabla -se toma un helado- **acción**

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, de lo contrario tendría un alce **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3: **El choque contra el muro de la realidad

Ya llevaba unas 48 horas caminando por ese bosque, no le importaba, parecía ido en un trance, solo miraba al frente y en sus ojos se podía notar la tristeza, unas escenas golpeaban su mente, y de pronto empezó a tambalearse, ya iban dos noches en las que no dormía y era normal que su cuerpo no respondiera bien, parecía no querer detenerse, ya iban 2 días en los que no comía, solo caminaba, en dirección a la frontera, el chico rubio aun no sabia que buscaba, solo sabia que quería encontrarlo y que quería salir del país del fuego lo antes posible…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra mañana en Konoha, el sol brillando haciendo un hermoso día, pero no importa que tan radiante fuese el sol, o que tanto mostrara sus colores la primavera, el frió sentimiento de culpa, el llanto y la perdida, reinaban por sobre todo…

Una habitación con las cortinas cubriendo el sol que trataba de entrar por la ventana, se sentía un ambiente tenso, angustia, culpa, las lagrimas que inundaban la cama de una pelirrosa que solo lloraba

Sakura: _me pregunto si esto fue una trampa del destino, el que justo ese día ellos volvieran, que justo el día en que todos estaban fuera, en que solo yo estaba aquí, fue como si dejaran todo en mi decisión, jamás pensé como afectaría una simple visita a un hospital¿Por qué¿Por qué ni siquiera se me paso por la mente ir a ver a Naruto? El se esforzó lo más que pudo por traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero yo, ni siquiera le di las gracias, todo esto es mi culpa, de no haber sido cegada por lo que yo sentía…todo es mi culpa…todo…_

Sakura rompió a llorar de nuevo, a su mente solo venían imágenes, imágenes de distintos momentos en que ella lo ignoraba, en que el trataba de ayudarla, de ir con ella y ella lo ignoraba…

Otra escena en su cabeza: como se rompieron al enterarse de la noticia. A pesar de que nunca nadie lo dijo, ella sintió que era su culpa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash back **

Ella acababa de enterarse y estaba llorando en el hombro de Tsunade, solo lloraba, nada mas, lloraba mientras Tsunade trataba de consolarla…

Tsunade: calma, calma, tú nunca quisiste que esto pasase

Sakura: fue mi culpa, yo lo se, fue mi culpa

Tsunade: no, no fue tu culpa

Sakura: si, todo fue mi culpa, fui la única que estaba en Konoha ayer y ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza ir a verlo

Tsunade: yo también estaba aquí, y tampoco lo fui a ver

Sakura: tu estabas ocupada con esa reunión, de haber sido por ti habrías ido, pero todo dependía de mi, por mi culpa el se fue -comienza a llorar mas fuerte- por mi culpa

Tsunade: calma, calma -la abraza- si sientes que tu tuviste la culpa podrás arreglarlo, el volverá, yo lo se, el volverá, aunque tome tiempo, el volverá…

Sakura siguió llorando abrazando a Tsunade, quien miro por la ventana hacia la entrada de Konoha

Tsunade: están llegando… habrá que contarles…

Sakura: si…

Sakura se levanto, seco sus lagrimas con un pañuelo, se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage y salio a través de esta. Se dirigió hacia la entrada de Konoha, para comunicar la noticia…

En la entrada a Konoha habia unos 12 ninjas reunidos, paresia que habían vuelto de una misión difícil, y se veían agotados, no entendían porque los habían llamado para que vinieran lo antes posible¿alguna misión especial¿Alguien habia muerto? Ese tipo de dudas recorrían sus cabezas mientras la pelirrosa, aun con rastro de las lágrimas se acercaba hacia la entrada donde estaban esos 12 ninjas que recién cruzaban las puertas para entrar a la aldea: Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi

Al entrar, el grupo se topo con Sakura, estaba con la mirada hacia el suelo, y se notaba un aire de tristeza a su alrededor, la pelirrosa se acerco al grupo, levanto la cabeza y trato de contener las lagrimas…

Sakura: te….

El grupo de ninjas se quedo viendo a la pelirrosa, esperando la continuación de su frase…

Sakura: tengo una mala noticia

Los 12 ninjas pusieron su atención, esperando oír rápidamente lo que paso, sus miradas mostraban el interés y atravesaban el alma de la chica la cual aun estaba sufriendo forzando a aceptar lo que ella esperaba fuera un sueño haciendo que de su boca salieran las palabras, lo aclaraban, y a la vez lo oscurecían todo, la simple mención de un echo, el simple echo de contar un suceso cortaba su respiración y hacia llover imágenes en su mente, la angustia, la angustia de lo que ocurría, saber que ocurría y además deber decirlo era lo que la destrozaba

Kakashi¿Qué paso? _Debe de haber pasado algo con Sasuke o Naruto, lo veo en su cara_

Sakura trataba de contener sus lágrimas, las cuchillas de la realidad cortaban su alma y la forzaban a romper en el llanto, pero aun así, debía aguantar, por lo menos terminar la frase antes de echarse a llorar, sus verdes ojos se humedecieron mientras trataba de abrir la boca y terminar

Sakura: na…Naruto…

La pelirrosa empezó a derramar las lagrimas que se estaban agrupando en sus ojos mientras la mirada de los ninjas caía sobre ella, por el tono de su voz y las lagrimas cualquiera notaria que es una mala noticia ¿abría matado a Sasuke¿O se abría muerto el¿O algo peor? La fría inseguridad recorrió sus mentes, esperando lo peor, pero deseando que no sea nada malo…

Sakura sintió las miradas sobre ella, sabia que debía seguir, "termina de una vez la maldita frase", se decía en su mente, "termínala"

Sakura volvió a hacer un esfuerzo por detener las lágrimas, subir su cabeza y mirar a los ninjas, quienes la miraban fijamente, y mover sus labios y terminar de una vez…

Sakura: Naruto…NARUTO SE FUE DE LA ALDEA

Sakura quebró en el llanto, los otros ninjas tomaron el impacto de la noticia a su manera: Sai se mostró indiferente, Kakashi miro hacia el cielo como si supiera que esto llegaría a pasar y desease que se encontrara bien, Yamato se preocupo a la vez que se entristeció¿Qué pasaría si se descontrolaba el poder del Kyubi, Shikamaru miro hacia el suelo algo triste, pero sin derramar ninguna lagrima, Chouji también, Ino fue a acompañar a su amiga y la abrazo, Lee fue donde Sakura mientras por su cabeza pasaba la duda de ¿Por qué haría eso Naruto?, Shino era un misterio, su inexpresividad de siempre hacia imposible describir que sintió y cual fue el impacto, solo miro a Hinata, Kiba también miro a la Hyuuga, la chica del cabello negro azulado estaba botando lagrimas a través de sus blancos ojos, la tristeza invadía su alma mientras poco a poco asimilaba lo que acaba de oír, las lagrimas se hacian mas intensas hasta que cayo al suelo llorando también, mientras su mente era bombardeada por las imágenes del chico rubio, Neji solo miro a su prima mientras pensaba, al igual que Lee¿Por qué se habría ido?, TenTen miraba la escena con tristeza…

Sakura seguía llorando, llorando mientras gritaba

Sakura: FUE MI CULPA… TODO FUE MI CULPA, Naruto…naruto…

Las lagrimas se hacian cada vez mas intensas mientras la pelirrosa se torturaba repitiéndose las palabras como un eco en su cabeza y dejando ceder ante su propia presión derramaba mas lagrimas

Ino¿Cómo que tu culpa¿De que estas hablando?

Ino la volteo para que la mirara de frente con bastante preocupación ¿Por qué decía que era su culpa?..

Sakura: fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa, ese día, ese día el despertó en el hospital, la noche anterior lo habían traído a el y a Sasuke, los habían encontrado en un campo desierto…

Ino: Sakura, trata de calmarte

Ino noto la desesperación en su amiga, esta no le permitía hablar con claridad

Sakura seguía derramando lagrimas y auto torturándose repitiendo en su cabeza las frases que habia gritado y letra por letra la carta que le habia dejado Naruto, rematando los pedazos de su quebrada alma… haciendo un esfuerzo paro el llanto por unos momentos haciendo que sus verdes ojos brillasen debido a las lagrimas retenidos en estos

Sakura: la noche anterior, Sasuke y Naruto habían llegado al Hospital, me dijeron que posiblemente hubieran estado peleando, ambos se veían bastante mal, pero no era nada riesgoso… yo me quede a acompañar a Sasuke-kun el día siguiente, estuve todo el día con el… -empieza a derramar lagrimas de a poco- Naruto despertó solo, Sasuke seguía dormido… el sintió que lo ultimo fue que nadie estuviera con el y… y… -las lagrimas se intensificaron- Y SE FUE…

Ino¿pero por que dices que es tu culpa?

Sakura: todos estaban fuera, el destino habia dejado en mis manos el de Naruto y el de la aldea…

Sakura lloro más fuerte aun

Sakura: pero…pero ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza ir a verlo, el arriesgo su vida por cumplirme una promesa y yo no me moleste en ir a verlo…

Ino se quedo callada, comprendió que el dolor que Sakura sentía no podría hacerla razonar, la tristeza cayendo sobre ese momento dando el toque final al llanto de las chicas y a la mezcla de sentimientos del ambiente

**Fin Flash Back**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelirrosa estaba sentada en su cama mirando la foto del equipo 7 mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos para caer y deshacerse en su cama, su mente llena de recuerdos bombardeando imágenes, cerraba sus ojos apretando sus parpados bastante fuerte, deseando al abrirlos toparse con Naruto y Sasuke en su primer día de Gennin, cuando conocieron a Kakashi y así tener una segunda oportunidad…pero al abrirlos, solo vio una oscura pieza, un espejo apenas visible, y el rostro de una chica de 15 años que deseaba volver atrás reflejado en este…

Sakura: _no…no se que hacer… Naruto se fue… ¿podría ir a buscarlo? No, Tsunade ya me lo dijo, "lo mejor será dejar que aclare su mente…" ¿Por qué¿Por qué nunca te vi como te veo ahora? Ahora que no estas me doy cuenta de lo que significas para mi, siempre estabas a mi lado para ayudarme, siempre, no importaba como fuera contigo, tu siempre me ayudabas, a pesar de siempre buscar a Sasuke, a pesar de siempre hablar de el e ignorarte… tu… tu siempre estabas ahí_…

El llanto de la pelirrosa continuaba, adornado de recuerdos, la angustiante culpa que ella misma hacia golpear su mente y bombardear su alma, los recuerdos de una niñez distante se hacian cada ves mas bellos, a pesar de que fuera desesperante, el avance a través de su mente como una película mostrando su vida con el equipo 7 desde aquel día en que Kakashi se presento hasta el día en que se encuentra llorando en su habitación por la partida de Naruto…

Sakura seguía sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y derramando las lágrimas que se guardaban en sus ojos verdes sobre su cama

Sakura: _¿Qué mas puedo hacer¿Solo quedarme aquí y derramar mas lagrimas¿Cuánto hace que estoy así¿5 minutos¿5 horas quizás?_

Sakura se acerco a la cortina, la levanto con su mano y vio a través de la ventana, el oscuro manto de la noche caía sobre las casas de Konoha

Sakura: _¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevo aquí? No se que hacer…que puedo hacer…tal vez…si, tal vez esto solo sea un sueño, un sueño para darme cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, pero si es un sueño… ¿no debería despertar al razonar esto? Talvez, deba dormir, dormir para despertar en mi realidad, y así impedir que esto pase_

Sakura cerro sus ojos mientras las imágenes venían a su mente, deseaba con toda su alma al despertar el ver de nuevo a Naruto, que así la vida le diera una segunda oportunidad, que así ella pudiese decirle lo que sentía ahora, simplemente abrazarlo y llorar de felicidad. Su mente fue poco a poco perdiendo percepción hasta dormirse…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viento de aquel día soplaba fuerte, la chica pelirrosa se encontraba frente al rubio… un impulso hizo que lo abrazara, lo abrazara mientras sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el la miraba mientras el viento hacia volar su imagen, desvanecerse en el aire en ese lugar, solo el pasto y un árbol se encontraban ahí… la chica gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras el se desvanecía en el viento: "NO TE VALLAS!!!!"

Los gritos fueron inútiles y el chico se perdió en el viento…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica despertó en su cama mientras las lágrimas de angustia caían de sus ojos, se levanto y corrió, corrió a través de la calle tratando de eliminar ese recuerdo hasta llegar a ese lugar, simplemente con un árbol y el pasto adornando, un chico rubio miraba ese árbol mientras ella se acercaba, derramando lagrimas y angustiada…

"¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?" se oyó en el aire, la chica reacciono corriendo hacia el chico, lo abrazo mientras las lagrimas caían a través de su rostro, "pro…prométeme que nunca te iras, Naruto" la chica lo abrazaba muy fuerte mientras las lagrimas recorrían intensamente su angustiado rostro, "promételo" le repetía mientras el viento recorría sus cuerpos atravesándole el corazón a la chica… "lo siento" se oyó salir de la boca del chico "lo siento" repetía mientras todo se volvía oscuro, el se alejaba mas y mas mientras ella corría tras el, caía al suelo mientras gritaba su nombre "NARUTO" "NARUTO" pero este solo seguía caminando, caminando hacia adelante en esa oscuridad

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura despertó en su cama respirando a un ritmo acelerado mientras la angustia doblaba su corazón…

Sakura: fue…fue todo un sueño… _y tal vez… lo de Naruto…_

La pelirrosa se levanto y corrió a través de la calle hasta llegar al lugar que vio en su sueño, se acerco y ahí encontró…el árbol y el pasto adornando un vació lugar, reacciono y corrió hacia la casa de Naruto, miro por la ventana y…nada, nada quedaba…simplemente el recuerdo y su deseo de que todo fuese un sueño

Sakura:_ na…Naruto…_

La chica llevo una mano hacia la caja de kunais y toco un pedazo de papel, lo saco y vio… la carta que Naruto le habia dejado. Las lagrimas volvieron a caer a través de su rostro mientras a su mente volvían las imágenes y la tortura, no importa cuanto lo deseara, las cosas no cambiarían, ella habia impactado de frente contra el muro de la realidad…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, aquí termina el tercer capitulo, como he dicho antes, díganme en que fallo y lo tratare de arreglar para darles una historia mas o menos decente**

**Los siguientes 2 capítulos posiblemente serán narrados igual que este, al tratarse de una visión, como explicarlo…mas desde afuera que normalmente**

**Como sea, aquí les dejo la sinopsis de los próximos capítulos y sus respectivos títulos (estos que originalmente iban a ser uno solo)**

**Cap 4: **Muerto en vida…

El camino sin rumbo de un alma vacía que solo sigue, no sabe hacia donde ni sabe porque, simplemente camina…

**Cap 5: **Tiempo…y el nuevo respiro

No detiene su marcha por nadie, forzando tu vida y poniéndola ante un plazo, como un rayo puede pasar una vida, lo que ocurrirá, los segundos que vuelan a través de tu alma haciéndote entrar en la desesperación… pero cuando estés en lo mas profundo de un abismo, alguien te encontrara, y te hará sentir las ganas de volver a respirar


	4. Muerto en vida

**Bueno, e aquí el 4 capitulo, o segunda parte del capitulo 3, o la parte mas corta, o como quieran decirle, igual están separados. **

**No se si han notado que a veces ahí diálogos en los que no aparecen los : **

**Algo así como**

**(Personaje)¿Qué tal? **

**Bueno, eso parece ser un problema de la pagina, ya que lo modifico cuando me los cambia y al colgarlos sigue así, si alguien me dice como puedo arreglarlo estaría muy agradecido **

**Bueno, la infaltable explicación:**

(Personaje): blablabla ------- habla

(Personaje): _blablabla ----- _ piensa

(Personaje): blablabla -saluda- ----- acción

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario invertiría mi tiempo en algo más productivo que hacer un fic **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 4: **Muerto en vida

El camino silencioso mostraba su desinterés por la realidad, poco a poco se movía entre cientos de personas en ese carnaval, pero le paresia un silencio en un paisaje desértico, sin sueños mas que el de encontrar su realidad sus pies se movían por inercia, el chico rubio aun tenia un poco de esperanza en la vida, y que en algún momento le lanzara su razón de ser, su mente iba en blanco, si noción de nada, se movía por instinto, el instinto de seguir, seguir hasta toparse con lo que buscaba, pero de pronto, su cuerpo empezó a tambalearse hasta caer al suelo inconsciente…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus parpados se abrieron de a poco, con cada parpadeo haciendo menos borrosa la visión hasta poder distinguir lo que observaba claramente. Se encontró tendido en una cama, de lo que paresia era un hospital, unas paredes blancas que daban un tono tranquilizante, se vio en lo que dedujo seria el centro de la habitación… una ventana en la pared de la derecha y la puerta a la izquierda, hacia el frente solo el vació blanco de la pintura… vio a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, se le vino a la mente aquel día, aquel día tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano, aquel día en el que abandono su realidad para buscar una motivación, una razón para su existencia

Naruto: _¿Cuánto hace que me fui de la aldea¿4 o 6 días nada más? 4 o 6 días y ya siento como si se cayera el mundo encima¿podría ser que haberme ido hubiera sido un error? No, si a nadie le importa mi maldita existencia, si para casi todos solo soy un maldito monstruo, un monstruo que puede matar a todo ser que quiera, entonces creo que no querer a nadie seria una opción… ¿Pero que digo? Estoy actuando como Sasuke solo que con diferente objetivo… ya no se ni que soy¿y que puedo hacer? No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero… ¿y si controlara a este monstruo¿y si controlara al maldito Kyubi?, no, llegara el minuto en el que se saldrá de control…como quisiera no cargar con todo esto, no tener que vivir con la preocupación de que en cualquier momento de descontrol pudiera matar a mis amigos, como quisiera ser libre de esta maldición… pero supongo, que solo soy un demonio, y debo acostumbrarme a eso… supongo que en algún momento deberé toparme con lo que mi destino me ponga… pero me pregunto… ¿Cómo llegue aquí¿y que paso? Parece que alguien se preocupo de mi salud… entonces deberé irme ya, o podría lastimarlo, como dañe a la gente de ese pueblo, si eso paso porque trataba de protegerlos, no imagino como seria el poder del Kyubi completamente descontrolado…_

Naruto se levanto de esa cama y se puso su chaqueta naranja, estaba un tanto destruida pero estaba bien, aun podía usarse, aunque se notaran los rastros del viajero en esta. Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y antes de tocar la manilla de esta para salir se abrió dejando ver a un anciano, se veía bastante viejo, sus cabellos canosos en su cabeza daban idea de las experiencias de su vida mientras las arrugas en su cuerpo mostraban el destrozo del tiempo ante una lejana juventud…

Anciano: cuídate chico…

Naruto miro al anciano mientras sentía un aire de indiferencia, el lo habia cuidado, y ahora solo decía "cuídate chico" sin siquiera preguntarle, "oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre? "O algo así

El anciano miro a Naruto, Naruto miro al anciano…

Anciano: estas muerto, o por lo menos por ahora lo estas…

Naruto miro al anciano ahora mas confundido, que estaba diciendo ¿estará drogado¿Habría bebido demasiados?

Naruto: señor… ¿esta ebrio?

El anciano simplemente siguió mirando a Naruto a los ojos, esa mirada que parecía atravesar su interior y mirar al demonio con tranquilidad…

Anciano: pronto, pronto tu razón se dará, tu ceguera se ira, pero volverá con mas fuerzas que nunca…pero por ahora, estas muerto, no recordaras esto…hasta que todo lo predicho pase…solamente cuídate y prepárate para lo que jamás pensaste…

Naruto se quedo mirando al anciano tratando de comprender lo que habia dicho¿Qué demonios dijo? Seguía sin entender lo que hablaba el anciano, Naruto parpadeo un instante, pero ya no vio nada al abrir los ojos, solo la puerta cerrada y su mano sobre la manilla queriendo abrirla

Naruto: _¿pero que demonios¿Qué paso¿Genjutsu?¿o me estaré volviendo loco?_

Naruto abrió la puerta y se topo con un pasillo, al igual que la habitación, tenia paredes blancas y una sensación de vació tranquilizante. Naruto camino hacia la derecha siguiendo un letrero que indicaba la salida, al llegar hasta ahí vio como un grupo de médicos iban hacia una pieza y la curiosidad lo invadió, los siguió silenciosamente y al llegar al destino… vio una pieza donde yacía muerto un hombre, nadie a su lado, trato de ver mejor su cara… y su sorpresa le golpeo el alma al ver el rostro del anciano que el habia visto cuando se iba de la habitación… ¿pero que esta pasando? Se pregunto antes de que una mano tocara su hombro… al darse vuelta una sensación de miedo lo invadió al encontrarse al anciano delante de el, el anciano lo miraba directamente con sus atemorizantes ojos color verde, Naruto simplemente se paralizo ¿pero que pasa? Se preguntaba, esperaba una respuesta del anciano antes de tener que hacer su pregunta, pero noto que debería decirla…

Naruto¿pero que…?

Anciano: es lo que dije antes, por ahora… estas muerto

Naruto¿pero a que se refiere?

Anciano: estas muerto… por tu culpa todos fallecerán, yo, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade… todos

Naruto estaba mirando al anciano mas confundido que nunca, de que hablaba, todo esto era muy raro…

Anciano: por tu culpa, monstruo, todos murieron…

Una casa en llamas fue lo primero que Naruto alcanzo a ver, luego vio una imagen que lo impacto… el Kyubi atacando Konoha, pero… en el rostro del Kyubi… estaba naruto con una sonrisa malévola y riendo ante la muerte de los Ninjas, sangrientas escenas de muerte, Ninjas despedazados por el aplastante poder del demonio, llantos, desesperación…

Naruto¿Qué…qué es esto?

Anciano: eres tu, demonio…

Naruto se quedo impactado mientras miraba al anciano…

Anciano: eres tu, asesino de amigos y familiares, destructor de vidas… por eso estas pagando, por todo el mal que hiciste

Naruto: pero yo…

Anciano: aléjate, aléjate de la gente o las mataras…

Naruto: pero de que estas hablando

Anciano: aléjate…

Naruto miro como poco a poco todo se perdía en un manto negro hasta quedar el solo, botando las lagrimas por sus ojos y en total desesperación… veía como sus manos se convertían en garras, sus pies también, sus dientes se afilaban e iba mutando hasta quedar echo el zorro, Naruto se vio envuelto en el, trataba de salir pero solo veía a la gente morir, todos muriendo, a manos del Kyubi, a manos de el….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico rubio se levanto rápidamente de el colchón sobre el que estaba y respiro a paso acelerado mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y el sudor recorría su cuerpo…

Naruto: todo… todo fue una pesadilla

El alivio que sintió fue tremendo, ahora se encontraba en un colchón sin cama, en lo que parecía era una humilde cabaña, las paredes eran de madera de un café claro hermoso, una ventana a la izquierda y chimenea a la derecha, al frente una puerta y atrás la fotografía de una mujer…

Naruto: _a pesar de ser solo un sueño… se que es la verdad, soy un demonio… y podría matar a quien sea que me a ayudado, mejor me iré ahora_

Naruto se levanto y se puso su chaqueta naranja, la cual parecía que la hubieran lavado, ya que se veía mejor que como la recordaba. Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y movió la manilla abriendo esta, salio por la puerta y se topó con un corredor de madera, era muy bello, pero no le importo, simplemente quería seguir la marcha y alejarse lo más posible de aquel o aquellos que lo habían ayudado, para así evitar dañarlos…

Tomo un pedazo de papel y un lápiz, y simplemente escribió "gracias", una frase que siempre a anhelado oír de alguien hacia el…

Salio por la puerta principal de esa cabaña y se encontró en las afueras de ese pueblo en el que al parecer, se habia desmayado por la falta de sueño y comida….

Desde el día en ese pueblo se a sentido un demonio, un demonio destructor y malvado, y que a pesar de tratar de ayudar, siempre terminar hiriendo a la gente….

Naruto: _mejor seguiré el camino sin rumbo, esperare a que la vida me lance mi maldición por delante cada vez que tenga la oportunidad… siento frió, frió a pesar del calor, en momentos como este… como desearía que Sakura-chan me abrazase y me tranquilizara… pero, se que no puedo cambiar lo que siente por Sasuke, además… si me acerco a ella podría lastimarla, como aquella vez..._

Naruto recordó con tristeza y alegría a Sakura, vio su imagen dibujada en el cielo antes de seguir caminando, mientras por su mente corría como una película todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, todos… pero sabia ahora mas que nunca, que si la amaba, no debería volver a acercarse a ella…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno, este capitulo fue bastante corto, pero la verdad es que la escuela me tiene bastante atareado, como sea, el siguiente es un poco mas largo (o por lo menos lo tengo previsto así) bueno, gracias por los reviews, me alegra saber que les gusta este bodrio, así me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiéndolo**

**Sinopsis siguiente cap**

**Cap 5: **Tiempo… y el nuevo respiro

Tu vida delante de tus ojos, antes de que reacciones ya moriste, antes de que reacciones ya no ahí razones para pelear mas…pero cuando estés al fondo del abismo, alguien te mostrara la alegría y hará que sientas los deseos de volver a respirar


	5. Tiempo y el nuevo respiro

**Y aquí el 5 capitulo, la tercera parte del capitulo que, como ya explique antes, por problemas de longitud y de la escuela, se tubo que dividir… por sierto, quisiera que si alguien sabe como arreglar eso de que a veces no salen los 2 puntos, o que se borra un signo de interrogacion, digamelo**

**Ahora, la infaltable explicación…**

(Personaje): blablabla ------ **habla**

(Personaje): _blablabla_ --------- **Piensa**

(Personaje): blablabla -gira en su eje- ---------- **Acción**

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen… y ya saben el resto**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 5: **Tiempo… y el nuevo respiro

La mirada puesta en el horizonte de quien no quería mas, de quien no quería la vida, y tampoco anhelaba la muerte, de quien no sabia que buscaba, que obtendría, o hacia donde iría, así que solo sus pasos errantes y su mirada de decisión era lo único que lo ayudaba a seguir, el chico rubio veía la vida delante de sus ojos…

Sus vagos recuerdos de cuando era un niño, de cómo trataba de llamar la atención del resto, pero solo conseguía burlas… esos recuerdos lo llenaban de nostalgia… pero a la vez de una ira incontrolable, una ira que lo hacia preguntarse todos los días ¿Por qué¿Por qué sin importar cuanto lo intente nunca les importo de verdad? Sus pensamientos rebotaban en su cabeza produciendo un eco, y mientras avanzaba, sus recuerdos eran rodados en su cabeza uno tras otro desde el mas antiguo como una película, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba, solo tenia conciencia de sus recuerdos que le mostraban como es que el tiempo nunca espera a nadie, que te golpeara contra la vida y que jamás deberás darte el tiempo de pensar demasiado… o el tiempo te confundirá, el tiempo que te empuja la vida por delante sin esperar a nadie, ese cabron tiempo que mientras mas deseas su marcha rápido hace de un 1 segundo 1 hora, ese maldito tiempo que mientras mas feliz estés, mientras mas disfrutes un momento, mas rápido hará que pase, dejando solo recuerdos detrás… unos recuerdos que no son hermosos… pero le recuerdan los días en los que todo iba bien, que a el no le importaba que las cosas siguieran igual, por que lo veían de forma distinta, se sentía valorado… pero poco a poco empezó a notar como a pesar de el sentir un cambio, las cosas seguían igual, su vida delante de sus ojos, una y otra vez, lo hacian odiar, y a la vez querer mas a sus compañeros… y por eso el se iba, si el maldito zorro se descontrolase, acabaría con todos… también vino a su mente el recuerdo de cómo Sasuke aceptó volver… el increíble cambio de parecer en su amigo que simplemente dijo "esta bien, volveré a Konoha" lo mas probable es que tenga razones ocultas, pero aun así, pudo cumplir su promesa con Sakura… y eso es lo que lo hacia sonreír, con tal de ver la sonrisa de la pelirrosa el era feliz… pero ahora el buscaba su propósito para la vida, un viaje hacia la nada mientras esperaba alguna señal, el tiempo empujándolo contra la vida y la vida huyendo de el… sus pasos cada vez lo llevaban mas lejos, sin noción de nada mas que de sus pasos… deseando toparse con algo, algo que lo hiciera sentir la vida de nuevo… pero el sentía que nada valía la pena, que nada importaba, ya que el era un demonio, y debía pagar por el daño que habia echo, y eso significaba… nunca encontrar la felicidad

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha y su infaltable brillante sol, un sol que no reflejaba las almas de la gente, muchos preocupados, otros indiferentes, y unos pocos alegres…

Naruto habia partido hace casi un mes, y muchos ya empezaban a acostumbrarse a su ausencia, peor habia muchos que no, Sakura era un ejemplo claro del dolor, Naruto se habia ido y sentía que era por su culpa, Sasuke estaba en arresto domiciliario y no dejaban que nadie se acercase a su casa, ella estaba sola….

La chica de los ojos blancos estaba destrozada, "¿Por qué nunca le dije lo que sentía?" esa era la pregunta que bombardeaba su cabeza mientras el tiempo corría lenta y a la vez rápidamente… aceleraba el dolor, lo atrasaba, lo confundía y lo aclaraba todo, las imágenes, las clásicas imágenes que corren por la cabeza mostrando un pasado mejor, regidas por el limite del tiempo, siempre el tiempo metido entre medio de los momentos, unos momentos que durarían para siempre de no ser por el limite… a pesar de ser pocas las veces que ella habia estado con Naruto, ella sintió que hubieran sido miles… ese es el poder de los recuerdos, embellecen la situación mas triste, lastima que solo fuese un recuerdo…

La tristeza nublaba esas calles mientras el radiante sol arruinaba todo el ambiente de desesperación, la chica que día y noche lloraba y se torturaba por su cobardía mientras esperaba el regreso de su amado…. Y la pelirrosa que se torturaba culpándose de la partida de su amigo, deseando volver atrás. A bastantes kilómetros de Konoha se encontraba un Naruto que se sentía un monstruo, un monstruo maldito que llevaría a la perdición todo, y que solo seguía adelante, esperando que el tiempo, el infaltable tiempo hiciese su trabajo…

Ya iban casi 2 meses desde que el habia decidido irse, irse y buscar su destino, mas al día de haberse alejado, el destino lanzo una piedra en su cara haciéndole ver lo que era, un demonio, deteniéndose una vez al día solo para comer y dormir un poco, así vivía como un zombie que solo esperaba que el destino le permitiera sonreír de nuevo, mas el tiempo es cruel y despiadado, y jamás detiene su marcha por nadie, y si debe matarle antes de que cumpla su objetivo, lo hará sin dudarlo, el lo sabia, solo le quedaba esperar que la vida se apiadase de su torturada alma y le permitiera encontrar una razón de ser, que la vida le permitiera sonreír y encontrar a alguien que de verdad lo valore y lo quiera, pero un golpe realista lo hacia sentir que moriría antes de encontrar a esa persona, mas mientras pueda, seguirá caminando, caminando hasta encontrarla o hasta morir, dejando su vida a juicio del tiempo, y deseando que tome una decisión, no importa cual sea, por que la tome rápido, solo desea saber lo que el destino tenia para el¿la felicidad¿La muerte¿La angustia? Lo que tuviera la vida para el, eso es lo que quería saber, aunque siempre, a pesar de que su nuevo pesimismo, tenia una pizca de esperanza en que la vida le permitiera reír de nuevo….

Ya iban casi 4 meses desde que Naruto se habia marchado, y una destrozada Hinata seguía maldiciéndose, maldiciendo su ser por jamás haber tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía a Naruto, maldiciendo a este por irse, maldiciendo al tiempo… al maldito tiempo por llevarse su vida delante de ella, por presionar las decisiones de la gente… por quitarle a aquel que amaba…

Sakura estaba en su habitación, como cada noche desde entonces: llorando, llorando la partida de su amigo, llorando por la tortura que aplicaba sobre si misma, llorando por el tiempo, el tiempo que no espera a nadie y que la hacia ver sus recuerdos tan distantes… que la hacia sentir como si hubiesen pasado ayer, y a la vez como si hubiesen sido hace miles de años, tan cercanos y tan lejanos a la vez, la vida proyectándose como una película delante de sus ojos, y en su mente, la dulce imagen de su amigo…

Ya iban 6 meses desde que habia decidido partir, partir y olvidar su pasado, partir y olvidar su futuro, partir y solo tener el presente, el presente que el decidía, eso es lo que el deseaba cuando se fue, mas el dolor pudo con el en un instante, su peor enemigo, parecía ser que su peor enemigo era el dolor, podía doblegarlo en un segundo, y el no podía atacarlo de ninguna forma, no podía pelear contra una emoción, no podía luchar contra la verdad, no podía defenderse del dolor, el dolor que lo acechaba, el dolor que esperaba cualquier momento de debilidad para rematarlo, si, definitivamente su peor enemigo, el dolor de la soledad, la angustia del dolor… su viaje aun no daba resultado, aun no encontraba lo que buscaba, y cada segundo que pasaba, le hacia perder las esperanzas, el tiempo se llevaba su vida por delante, y el solo podía agachar la cabeza y aceptar la realidad…

Ya iban 8 meses desde que Naruto habia partido y la vida se iba por delante, Hinata habia entendido que llorando nada conseguiría, por lo que habia empezado a entrenar para ser mas fuerte, no solo física, también mentalmente, para que cuando volviera Naruto, no tuviera miedo, no se acobardara, y así pudiera decirle lo que sentía, así que su decisión habia sido tomada, no caería ante la presión del tiempo, no lloraria sin sentido, se prepararía…

La pelirrosa por su parte, seguía destruida, destruida por una realidad que golpeaba su rostro de frente, destruida por el tiempo que hacia pasar la vida delante de sus ojos, destruida por la partida de su amigo, destruida por la partida de Naruto… por su cabeza solo pasaban las imágenes, todavía no dejaban que Sasuke se comunicase con nadie, ella no entendía porque, si el quisiera huir ya se habría desecho de todos los ANBU, pero aun así, no dejaban que nadie se acercase.

Ella sentía la soledad penetrar como un kunai en su ser, atravesando su corazón, su vida, su alma, luego volvió a ver el tiempo, llevándose los momentos felices de su vida en el aire, dejándolos volar y trayéndolos a su mente como una película, dejando solo los recuerdos de lo que fue, poniendo los limites de sus acciones, poniendo los limites de su vida, poniendo los limites en todo…

Ya iban 10 meses desde que empezó su marcha hacia el destino y este no se mostraba, o tal vez si, tal vez su destino era la soledad, el chico rubio lloraba cada vez que esa duda pasaba en su mente, pero aun así caminaba, esperando por alguien que le muestre el camino que debe seguir, para saber que en algún lugar a alguien le importa, pero a la vez desea no encontrar nunca a esa persona, porque su demonio podría herirla, solo sabia que seguía buscando su verdad, su razón, seguía buscando su vida... paso tras paso siguiendo la marcha y dejando el rastro del camino de un alma vacía que a pesar de haber cruzado ya tres países todo le importaba un carajo…

Eran ya 12 meses… un año desde su partida… un año desde que sello su destino… un año desde ese día

El sol mostraba a la aldea de Konoha brillante gracias a la luz de este, mostraba a una Hinata que día a día se fortalecía para el día en que volviera Naruto, mostraba a unos ninjas decididos en no perder el tiempo, unos ninjas que a pesar de todo seguirían entrenando para que cuando Naruto regresara, poder estar a su nivel…

Esa mañana Sakura se levanto de su cama, la lagrimeada cama, en la que habia llorado mares. Se levanto y como todos los días se dirigió a la casa de Sasuke, vio a los ANBUS como siempre y paso enfrente de estos perdiendo de nuevo, las esperanzas de hablar con Sasuke…

Anbu: puedes pasar…

Sakura quedo mirando al ANBU con una sonrisa en el rostro, se hubiera lanzado a abrazarlo de no ser porque solo quería hablar con Sasuke, quería aclarar su mente, quería hablar con su amigo, quería hablar con alguien…

Sakura se acerco a la casa del Uchiha por esa antigua calle, esas paredes blancas a cada extremo y el camino de tierra, el camino que siguió hasta llegar a la casa de Sasuke…

Sakura: _entonces…_

Sakura golpeo la puerta, y espero a que le abrieran…espero unos 4 minutos y nadie le abrió, así que golpeo la puerta otra vez… de nuevo, nadie le abrió, se resigno y simplemente entro, vio la casa de Sasuke un rato, y luego fue hacia el patio de esta… ahí estaba Sasuke, sentado en el suelo, Sakura se quedo mirándolo un tiempo…

Sasuke: pasa, no te preocupes

Sakura atravesó la casa del Uchiha y salio hacia el patio, era un hermoso lugar con harto pasto, tenía una fuente en medio y un camino de piedras que llevaba desde la puerta de la casa hacia esta, acostado sobre el pasto estaba Sasuke…

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke¿si?

Sakura: que… quería saber ¿Por qué volviste?

Sasuke: Itachi busca el Kyubi en Naruto, y eso lo llevara hasta aquí tarde o temprano, y cuando venga…lo haré pagar

Sakura: no creo que eso pase…

Sasuke¿Por qué?

Sakura: Naruto se fue hace ya un año…

Sasuke: …

Sakura miro a Sasuke un tanto preocupada… ¿volvería a irse?

Sasuke: entonces, creo que esperare a que vuelva…

Sakura estaba un tanto extrañada, pero a la vez alegre…

Sasuke: si te preguntas porque no me voy, es porque aun tengo una pelea pendiente con Naruto…

Sakura miraba al Uchiha, ella estaba alegre de saber que uno de sus amigos seguiría aquí, pero al recordar la partida de Naruto, la carta que todavía llevaba consigo y el incontenible sentimiento de culpa… inevitablemente cayeron unas lágrimas de sus ojos…

Sasuke: no quieres que peleemos ¿verdad?

Sakura lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, pero Sasuke sintió que era algo más, ya que cada vez eran más lágrimas las que caían…

Sasuke: entonces, el no se fue a entrenar ni nada de ese estilo ¿verdad?

Sakura seguía derramando lagrimas, y con un esfuerzo por contenerlas trato de hablar

Sakura: el se fue por que ya no pudo soportar la soledad, fue mi culpa, fue todo mi culpa…

Sasuke¿y por que dices que fue tu culpa?

Sasuke lo pregunto en un tono muy frió, prácticamente no le importaban las lagrimas de su amiga…

Sakura: ese día en que volvieron, Naruto estuvo solo todo el día, yo era la única que estaba aquí y estuve todo el día contigo, por eso fue mi culpa… el hizo lo posible por traerte de vuelta y yo ni siquiera le agradecí…

Sasuke: entonces deberás arreglarlo todo cuando el vuelva

Sakura se quedo mirando a Sasuke un tanto confundida…

Sasuke: es obvio que el volverá, tarde o temprano, y entonces podrás disculparte si lo sientes necesario…

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Sakura, yo nunca e sentido algo por ti, en cambio Naruto si…

Sakura: lo se…

Sakura miraba a Sasuke, pero ya no lo miraba como antes, ahora lo veía como un amigo… simplemente un buen amigo

Sasuke: y nada conseguirás llorando, así que seca tu cara y ve a hacer algo productivo

Sakura quedo impactada ante las palabras de Sasuke, fue como el golpe que necesitaba para despertar, de pronto sintió lo que debía hacer, debía esperar la vuelta de Naruto con optimismo, porque como le habían dicho: tarde o temprano, el volvería…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol de ese camino quemaba su espalda, su deseo de encontrar lo que buscaba antes de morir lo empujaba por la vida, debía seguir, no importaba cuanto tiempo, debía seguir su camino, su camino hacia su incierto destino. El camino desierto por ese bosque lleno de árboles, nadie, absolutamente nadie cerca, su camino de nuevo se nublaba, su vista se iba perdiendo, la sensación del lugar, poco a poco desapareció hasta caer, de nuevo, desmayado…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto abría los ojos de a poco, cada parpadeo hacia menos borrosa la visión…

Naruto: do… ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: No te preocupes, solo te desmayaste

Una voz femenina muy dulce se oyó salir de esa persona, que remojaba un paño y lo ponía sobre la frente de Naruto

Naruto¿Quién eres?

¿?: Me dicen Flor¿tu como te llamas?

Naruto: Naruto

Flor: así que así te llamas, pues parece que hace muchos días no comes

Naruto: eso creo

Flor: eso podría matarte ¿sabes?

Naruto: …

Flor: bueno, solo digo que deberías cuidarte más

Naruto: …

Naruto miraba la chica ¿de verdad alguien se estaba preocupando por el? Lo sentía como un sueño ¿o era verdad?, esa chica debía tener mas o menos su edad, de cabellos rubios y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, iba vestida con una playera roja y unos pantalones negros, tenia los ojos azules…

Flor: por tu protector veo que eres de Konoha ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Naruto: estaba buscando… el destino

Flor: con que el destino…

Naruto¿y tu vives por aquí?

Flor: no, yo viajo con un grupo de amigos, la verdad es que por estos lugares se esta desatando una guerra, y nosotros tratamos de terminarla… somos como una especie de pacifistas

Naruto: pacifistas…

Flor: si no tienes nada que hacer ¿querrías acompañarnos?

Naruto: yo…

Flor: si

Naruto: _por que me siento así… ¿tal vez sea ella lo que el destino pondría delante mío?_... si, iré con ustedes

Flor: que bien, nunca esta de mas la gente, ven, te presentare con el resto

Naruto: ok

Flor ayudo a Naruto a levantarse, esta cayo y soltó una inocente risa, Naruto se paro y la ayudo a pararse, en su mente solo estaba la felicidad, la felicidad de ver que el destino tenia algo para el, el sentía al desesperante y alegre Naruto despertar de nuevo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y aquí termino el 5 capitulo, como siempre digo: díganme en que fallo y lo arreglare para darles una historia semi decente, y pues eso, gracias por el review… y cada vez se acerca mas el fin de la primera parte (si, pero aun falta) y eso…**


	6. El grupo

**Gracias por los reviews, e aquí el 6to capitulo…**

**Ahora, la infaltable explicación**

(Personaje): blablabla ------** Habla**

(Personaje): _blablabla_ -------- **Piensa**

(Personaje): blablabla -lanza un shuriken - **Acción **

N.A ------- **nota de autor**

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen y blablabla…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 6: **El grupo…

(Aviso: de ahora en adelante Konoha pasa a segundo plano, eso significa que no se sabrá nada de Konoha hasta la segunda parte)

El sol de esa mañana, radiante como si volviese a nacer. Ese bosque era iluminado, cada árbol tenia la altura del anterior y el sol hacia que se viesen mas hermosos que de costumbre…

Una chica y un chico, ambos rubios, iban caminando por ese bosque mientras hablaban…

Naruto: y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Flor: 15 ¿y tu?

Naruto: 16

Siguieron caminando en silencio cuando Flor se quedo quieta mirando un árbol con una sonrisa de felicidad como con la emoción de una niña de 5 años…

Naruto: que pasa? -pregunto al ver que no se movía

Flor: nada, simplemente veía los árboles…

Naruto: … los árboles?

Naruto estaba un tanto confundido, habia cientos de árboles en ese bosque y podía verlos mientras caminaba, no entendía porque se detenía y los miraba con tanta emoción

Flor: si… ellos nunca eligen su futuro y jamás pueden sobresalir… pero aun así crecen… sin importa que barreras les pongan…y sus esfuerzos se recompensan, cuando el sol les permite brillar, brillar con una luz que pareciera les diera una nueva vida…

Naruto: …

Naruto entendió y a la vez no, la verdad es que odiaba las metáforas, por mas simples que fueran, siempre le costaba entenderlas…

Flor: seguimos?

Naruto: esta bien

Flor y Naruto siguieron por ese camino para llegar a donde Flor decía estaban acampando…

Naruto: quería preguntarte algo

Flor: que cosa?

Naruto: que es esa guerra que mencionaste?

Flor bajo la cabeza y se quedo quieta, la palabra "guerra" siempre la afectaba…

Flor: veras… es un conflicto por un territorio en estas zonas, pero en verdad es solo una estrategia de los señores feudales de ambos países para ganar dinero, mandan a su gente a una muerte segura haciéndoles creer que ayudan al país…

Naruto: ya veo… y que es lo que hacen ustedes? _Feudales bastardos…_

Flor: tratar de detener esta guerra…

Naruto: pero como?

Flor: veras, son varios los que se oponen a la guerra... pero peleando no conseguirían nada…. Los matarían…. -Flor bajo la mirada- y no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir…-Flor sonrió y miro a Naruto con alegría- y básicamente lo que hacemos es una oposición pacifica para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo y terminar esta guerra…

Naruto: así que es eso…

Flor: sip

Naruto y Flor siguieron caminando a través de ese bosque iluminado por el sol de la mañana que les daba una especie de brillo plateado (hasta yo pienso que un árbol verde con un brillo plateado se lee raro u.u) una duda pasaba por la cabeza de Flor y la curiosidad la forzó a lanzar la pregunta

Flor: y… ¿a que te referías cuando dijiste que estabas buscando el destino?

Ahora fue Naruto quien agacho la cabeza, durante todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando esa mañana no habia pensado en nadad e lo que habia sufrido ese año… esos fatales 12 meses de perdición y llanto que lo llevaron al borde de un abismo mental, pero el sentía eso ya cosa del pasado, por alguna razón…

Flor se quedo viendo la entristecida mirada de Naruto…

Flor: lo siento, no quise incomodarte…

Naruto: no te preocupes…

Flor: seguro?

Naruto: si…

Flor y Naruto siguieron caminando, Flor tenía la vista perdida en los árboles, sentía como su alma quería salir y tocar a cada uno de esos árboles. Naruto tenía su cabeza metida en sus pensamientos (N.A: algo ilógico ¿no creen?) fue hace poco y hace bastante tiempo a la vez, pero el lo sentía mas distante que eso, miraba al pasado y ya no sentía la frustración ni el dolor que cada vez sentía, el tiempo hacia su trabajo… pero cuando la imagen de Sakura se paso por su mente su dolor volvió… el aun la ama, y el tiempo puede crear y curar heridas con facilidad, pero el amor es un arma de doble filo de un poder similar al del tiempo, pero de un daño o curación mas directo, haciendo que tu alma dependa de otra… así es como puede arruinar tu vida o le puede dar sentido en un segundo. El dolor que sentía era una mezcla de sentimientos que aparecía cada vez que Sakura se cruzaba por su mente… el la habia dejado ya que sentía que su sueño de ser feliz con ella jamás podría realizarse, y no quería ser una molestia para ella, no quería sufrir por un amor imposible, por eso se fue… por su cobardía, lo único a lo que el le temía, que Sakura no lo amase, el sabia que ella no lo amaba, pero los sueños de un iluso siempre hacen creer la ilusión del ¿Qué tal si?, ese miedo que hacia que cada vez que la viera simplemente dijera "hola Sakura-chan" para oír la voz de la pelirrosa al decir hola perderse en sus oídos. El deseaba su felicidad antes que nada, tanto así que trajo a quien ella amaba para que sonriera de nuevo… pero existe en limite sobre lo que alguien puede soportar, y Naruto ya lo habia excedido hace bastante tiempo, su tortura de cada día sobre si decirle que la amaba o no, la tortura de cada día de verla perderse pensando en otro… y la tortura de ese día, de encontrarse solo… como en el principio¿o nunca fue el principio y siempre estuvo solo?... pero esa ya era pasado, el habia decidido huir de su realidad, y buscar una razón, una razón para seguir en el mundo, un drama existencialista que lo llevo a recorrer distancias increíbles en busca de la felicidad… o la muerte, esperando que el mundo lanzara una esperanza sobre su sufrida vida… ya iba un año de todo eso, "¿Cómo es que lo e soportado?" se pregunto Naruto al ver sus recuerdos… de nuevo la mirada de la Pelirrosa azoto su mente… si, el aun la amaba…

Naruto miro a Flor y vio que esta miraba a los árboles, pero una especie de angustia se marcaba en el rostro de la chica…

Naruto: yo…

Flor se giro a ver a Naruto con una mirada un tanto seria ya que se sentía culpable, porque luego de esa pregunta, Naruto habia estado muy callado y con la mirada muy triste

Naruto: … lo siento si te hice sentir culpable por lo de tu pregunta

Flor miro a Naruto un rato y luego reacciono

Flor: no te disculpes, tú deberías perdonarme a mí…

Naruto: como sea¿ahora adonde?

Entre todo esto habían llegado a una bifurcación, era una de esas típicas divisiones de camino en el bosque…

Flor: por aquí…

Flor fue por el centro entre los árboles, y movió unas cuantas ramas dejando ver la bajada de un precipicio…

Flor: ven…

Naruto la miro un tanto confundido y fue hacia donde estaba ella

Naruto: por aquí?

Naruto se veía un tanto desconfiado

Flor: si, allí abajo esta el campamento -señalo el fondo del precipicio- la hacemos así para evitar problemas…

Naruto: que clase de problemas?

Flor: como tratamos de terminar una guerra que esta beneficiando a señores feudales económicamente, contratan bandidos para eliminarnos, por eso armamos los campamentos en lugares escondidos…

Naruto: y como vamos a llegar abajo?

Flor se acerco a un árbol y saco una especie de tabla de madera doblada al frente que estaba oculta en tras en el árbol

Flor: con esto…

Naruto: que se supone que es eso?

Naruto veía a Flor bastante desconfiado… ¿Qué demonios era eso¿Y como lo usarían para bajar?

Flor: esto es un trineo, te subes en el y bajas de una forma divertida hacia el campamento… ¿no tienes miedo de que te puedas matar¿o si?

Naruto se sintió un tanto atacado por esa pregunta, como si fuera un desafió…

Naruto: por supuesto que no… -se sube en el trineo- vamos

Flor: ok -se sube en el trineo- ¿sabes hacia donde vamos?

Naruto: …

Flor: simplemente desliza esto hacia el frente, llegaremos al mismo lugar de todos modos…

Naruto: ok…_ no puedo evitar creer que me voy a matar… pero se siente genial el creer eso… por alguna razón_

La verdad es que el precipicio era extremadamente profundo, y cualquiera pensaría que era un suicidio bajar por ahí… pero en cierto modo, se veía divertido. Naruto movió el trineo hacia adelante y este se empezó a deslizar a gran velocidad…

Naruto: WOOOOOOO, ESTO ES INCREIBLE

Flor: LO SE, WOOOOO

El trineo iba deslizándose a una velocidad impresionante en esa bajada, el aire en el rostro, la adrenalina que hacia sentir vivo a cualquiera, eran kilómetros hacia abajo pero la sensación llegaba a tal punto que te importaría un carajo si te matases… de pronto Naruto vio como un montón de piedras acumulado al frente creaban una especie de rampa

Naruto: que demonios?

Flor: ya llegamos…

Naruto no alcanzo a soltar una pregunta ya que el trineo se deslizo en esas piedras y salio volando muy alto para luego caer en una laguna que habia ahí…

Naruto salio a la superficie y nado hacia la orilla, Flor hizo lo mismo…

Flor: no fue divertido?

Naruto: la verdad… si

Flor: pues… aquí es el campamento

Naruto se asomo por la orilla de la laguna y vio rastros de una fogata, alrededor de esta se hallaban varias rocas, mas hacia atrás de la fogata (bastante) se encontraba un conjunto de carpas, habia unas cuantas personas ahí, un tipo de sobre 40 años a simple vista, que estaba vestido con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa blanca, tenia el cabello corto y de color negro, ojos café oscuro y una cicatriz vertical en el lado izquierdo del rostro, se veía un tanto alto. Otro que se veía mas joven que el anterior, de entre 27 y 35 años, esta iba vestido con unos pantalones rojos, una playera café claro y una chaqueta (parecida la de Chunnin o Jounin de Konoha) de color negro, tenia el cabello castaño y largo, el cual amarraba con un moño, tenia los ojos negros y se veía de estatura mediana. Y un tercero que parecía un clásico matón personal de la mafia, a simple vista parecía de mas de 35 años, era bastante alto y de un físico prominente, con unos brazos descomunalmente grandes, que dan la impresión de que utilizaba esteroides las ¾ partes del día, estaba vestido con unos pantalones cafés, una camisa blanca y un chaleco café oscuro, tenia el cabello bastante corto, y llevaba una boina en la cabeza, tenia una cicatriz en diagonal en la mejilla izquierda y una vertical atravesando su ojo derecho, tenia los ojos negros…

Naruto y Flor salieron de la laguna y se dirigieron hacia el campamento

Naruto¿Y que pasa con el trineo?

Flor: antes de irnos alguien lo recoge… creo…

Naruto: …

Flor: bueno, voy a presentarte con ellos -Flor giro su cabeza hacia el campamento- OIGAN, YA VOLVI!!!!!!!

¿?: tardaste bastante…

¿: bueno, ahora podrás ayudarnos a empacar esto…

?: y… quien es tu amigo

Flor corrió hacia ellos y se disculpo agachando la cabeza repetidas veces, luego esta se voltio hacia Naruto

Flor: VEN NARUTO!!!

Naruto estaba de nuevo hundido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre lo que habia cruzado su mente cuando venían camino al campamento… y ese grito lo saco del transe inmediatamente

Naruto: ok

Naruto se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el resto de las personas.

En una vista panorámica, el campamento estaba del lado derecho, al lado izquierdo ahí una laguna con una cascada, mas a la derecha del campamento ahí un bosque, hacia el norte y hacia el sur ahí una pared de rocas (obviamente, están al fondo de un precipicio) y estaban a una profundidad bastante considerable, por lo que era un buen escondite.

Naruto se acerco al resto cuando Flor se giro hacia Naruto

Flor: bueno Naruto, deja que te presente con ellos

Naruto: ok…

Flor: bueno -señala al de playera café- el es Ace -señala a Naruto- Ace, Naruto -señala a Ace- Naruto, Ace

Ace: hola amigo -le da la mano-

Naruto: -recibe el saludo- hola… _¿Ace?... ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_

Flor. bueno, -señala al del chaleco café oscuro- el es Mario -señala a Naruto- Mario, Naruto -señala a Mario- Naruto, Mario

Mario: bienvenido -lo abraza- espero que estés a gusto amigo

Naruto: si, si, hola… _pero que tipo mas grande… ¿y que clase de nombre es Mario?_

Flor: calmate Mario, lo trituraras

Mario: lo siento -suelta a Naruto- sabes que me emociono por todo…

Flor: no te preocupes, así me caes bien¿Dónde me quede? A verdad. Bueno, -señala al de camisa blanca- el es Scorpio -señala a Naruto- Scorpio, Naruto -señala a Scorpio- Naruto, Scorpio

Scorpio: bienvenido -le da la mano- igual que Mario, espero que estés a gusto

Naruto: gracias -recibe el saludo- espero llevarme bien también _Flor, Ace, Mario, Scorpio… vaya nombres raros los de estos…_

Ace: entonces, nos marchamos en cuanto llegue el par del bosque

Flor: a que fueron?

Ace: a buscar comida para el viaje, sabes que este país es inmenso, necesitaremos bastante para evitar detenernos a cada rato

Flor: creo que deberíamos irnos en la tarde…

Ace: porque? Sabes que no podemos retrasarnos

Flor: es que Naruto estuvo inconsciente durante unas 3 horas luego de que lo encontré

Ace: y eso? 3 horas no son nada

Flor: es que cuando lo encontré ya estaba inconsciente, no se cuanto tiempo llevaría…

Naruto: no te preocupes, estoy bien…

Flor: estas seguro?

Naruto: si, yo sano rápido…

Flor: en ese caso esperaremos a que llegue los otros 2 y nos vamos

Ace: si, ahora ayúdennos a empacar esto…

Naruto: déjenmelo a mí…

Ace¿?

Naruto: mira... -forma un sello con sus manos- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU

Inmediatamente habia 7 Narutos en escena

Ace: kage bunshin…

Naruto: bueno, yo me encargo de esto -se voltea a los clones- VAMOS

Los Narutos fueron hacia las carpas que estaban levantadas y en unos cuantos minutos ya tenían todo empacado y listo…

Ace: … eso fue rápido

Naruto: … ¿Ahora que?

Flor: supongo que esperaremos a que vuelvan…

Ace: si, aunque ahora que lo pienso deberíamos almorzar en cuanto volvieran y luego partir… ¿tu que opinas?

Flor: por mi esta bien…

Ace: ok… -mira a su alrededor- ¿Dónde están Mario y Scorpio?

Flor: Mario se echo una siesta al lado de la laguna -señala una roca cerca de la laguna- ya sabes como es el… y Scorpio esta llenando algunas botellas con agua -señala la laguna- después de todo, puede que en algunos lugares no encontremos agua…

Ace: al diablo, entonces sacare lo que sobro para que almorcemos rápido, por mientras hagan lo que quieran...

Ace se fue en dirección a una mochila que estaba tras el

Naruto: y ahora que?

Flor: no se… supongo que iré a ayudar a Scorpio con el agua

Naruto: te acompaño, no me gusta estar de inútil

Ambos se dirigieron a la laguna, en el lado donde estaba Scorpio llenando las botellas

Flor: hola, venimos a ayudarte -toma una botella y la llena con agua- no te molesta ¿verdad?

Scorpio: no, no me molesta, es mas, de hecho me vendría bien ayuda

Naruto: bueno -toma una botella y la llena con agua-

Eran bastantes botellas las que habia ahí, parecía un viaje bastante largo si iban a llevar tanta agua…

Naruto: y hacia donde se supone que van?

Scorpio: vamos hacia el centro de esta zona…

Naruto: y…. ¿Dónde se supone que esta pasando esta guerra y porque dicen que los feudales ganan dinero con ella?

Flor soltó una botella y esta cayo a la laguna, pero ninguno de los 2 lo noto

Scorpio: veras, la guerra se esta desarrollando en unas islas cercanas a esta zona, son 2 islas muy grandes y están muy juntas, por lo que no se sabe donde se dividen, se supone que seria un simple conflicto por territorio ya que las dos islas son independientes de cualquier nación, pero los señores feudales de esta zona decidieron incitar a las islas a la guerra… y ayudarlos para mantener la pelea. Las islas son muy ricas en recursos ya que cada una posee unas 5 minas de diamante, los señores feudales saben eso, y por eso fingen estar en guerra el uno con el otro pelando a través de los pueblos de esas islas, así les venden armas, comida y demases a esa gente, además de mandar gente de esta zona a pelear y cobrarles por eso, así se llenan los bolsillos, los feudales planean sacar todas las minas de diamantes en dinero, ya que si quisieran entrar directamente a apropiarse tendrían varios problemas con los otros países, y por si te quedo una duda, esta zona se divide en 2 países…

Naruto: así que es eso… ¿y cuanto tiempo demora el viaje hacia el centro?

Scorpio: en el centro ahí una ciudad que es la principal de esta zona, ya que se encuentra en los 2 países, el viaje demora unos 3 años…

Naruto: 3 AÑOS!!!!!!

Scorpio: no te alteres tanto…

Terminaron en unos cuantos minutos, justo cuando Ace termino de preparar el improvisado almuerzo…

Flor: Naruto, tengo que preguntarte algo

Naruto: si…

Flor por que no usaste el kage bunshin para llenar las botellas?

Naruto: pues fue porque…

Flor: porque…

Naruto: porque no se me ocurrió…

Flor: lo supuse, pero bueno… ahora vamos a comer, necesitas recuperar energía, ya que parece que estuviste inconsciente por no comer durante mucho tiempo

Naruto: …

El estomago de Naruto rugió, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ace con la comida. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron con un brillo de ilusión, la baba se desbordo de su boca y su estomago rugió fuertemente…

Naruto: RAMEN!!!!!

Naruto se movió rápidamente (cuando digo rápido es R-A-P-I-D-O) hacia donde estaba Ace y se sentó en el suelo

Ace: parece que te gusta…-le da un plato con unos palillos- aquí tienes

Naruto: gracias -se pone a comer salvajemente-

Naruto estaba devorando el ramen de una forma brutal mientras Flor y Ace lo miraban con cara de o.o…

Naruto: termine -dejo el plato en el suelo con los palillos sobre este-

Ace: eso fue rápido…

Flor: bastante…

La verdad tenía razón en impresionarse, no alcanzaron a ser más de 10 segundos los que ocupo en terminarse ese plato.

Scorpio, Mario y otros 2 tipos más iban saliendo de la entrada del bosque y se dirigían hacia Naruto y el resto, uno iba vestido con una playera amarilla y unos pantalones del mismo color, tenía el cabello al estilo beatle de color amarillo y los ojos café claro, era un poco mas alto que Naruto y parecía de no mas de 20 años, como entre 17 y 18. El otro iba vestido con una playera que se veía bastante maltratada y parecía que le habían arrancado las mangas, unos jeans (vaqueros) que también se veían maltratados, tenían el color desgastado y la parte de los tobillos estaba algo rota, tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros, se veía descuidado, pero no sucio, de color negro y los ojos de color azul bastante oscuro, se veía un tanto mas alto que Naruto y paresia de unos 17 o 18 años

¿?: hola¿me extrañaron?

Ace: tardaste bastante…

¿?: lo se, y el no es el compañero de viaje mas animado del mundo -señala al otro tipo incógnito- pero trajimos bastante comida

Ace: espero…

¿?: y quien es su amigo? -mira a Naruto

Flor: déjame presentarte, -señala al de la playera amarilla- el es Flash -señala a Naruto- Flash, Naruto -señala a Flash- Naruto, Flash

Flash: hola amigo -le da la mano-

Naruto: hola -recibe el saludo- _creo que me deberé acostumbrar a esto de los nombres raros_

¿?: hola…

Flor: se me habia olvidad presentarte -señala al de la ropa maltratada- el es Lobo -señala a Naruto- Lobo, Naruto -señala a Lobo- Naruto, Lobo

Naruto¿Lobo?

Flor: si

Naruto: pues, hola Lobo

Lobo: hola…

Naruto se quedo pensativo un rato mientras los otros fueron a comer, Scorpio se acerco a Naruto al notar que este no se movia

Scorpio: que pasa?

Naruto: nada, estaba pensando

Scorpio: y en que pensabas? si se puede saber

Naruto: en que ustedes tienen nombres bastante raros¿Flor?... ¿Ace?... ¿Mario?... ¿Scorpio?... ¿Flash?... ¿Lobo?

Scorpio: pues, esos no son los nombres con los que nacimos, pero son los nombres que llevamos ahora

Naruto. Y eso porque?

Scorpio: ya habrá tiempo de explicártelo después

Naruto: ok

Naruto se quedo mirando el lugar mientras el resto terminaba de almorzar. Una vez todos terminaron, cada uno tomo una mochila y fueron en dirección al bosque…

Naruto: y adonde vamos?

Flor: por este camino se sale del precipicio, esta conectado con el resto del bosque

Naruto: a…

Naruto y compañía siguieron el camino durante bastante tiempo, hasta dar con el camino principal del bosque, siguieron por ahí unas cuantas horas, cuando…

Naruto: QUIETOS

Todos se pararon en seco cuando un kunai atravesó se cruzo delante de ellos impactando con un árbol que estaba en el otro extremo…

Naruto: QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?

¿?: Venimos por los pacifistas…

La voz venia de los arbustos…

Naruto: MUESTRATE

Un grupo de 30 hombres, 29 bandidos y un ninja salio de los alrededores…

Naruto: déjenmelos a…

Una mano detuvo a Naruto, que estaba avanzando hacia ellos

Naruto: pero que?

Lobo habia detenido a Naruto con la mano

Lobo: mirar puede ayudarte a comprender con quien viajas…

Naruto: …

Ace, Scorpio, Mario y Flash se dirigieron hacia ellos, Flor se quedo quieta y con los ojos cerrados, Naruto y Lobo se quedaron mirando la escena…

Lobo: mira eso…

Flash se acerco hacia los bandidos y los ataco moviéndose de una manera increíblemente rápida, no se pudo ver nada cuando todos cayeron al piso…

Naruto: vaya pacifistas…

Lobo: tratan de no lastimarlos mucho y solo dejarlos inconscientes, ahí que ser razonables, seria un problema estar evadiéndolos siempre…

Naruto: tienes razón…

Lobo: el junta todo su chakra en sus piernas, así consigue esa velocidad, por si te interesa…

Naruto: ok…

Ace fue corriendo hacia los bandidos, salto y se puso a correr en el aire para luego ir a toda velocidad hacia los bandidos

Naruto: como hizo eso?

Lobo: junta todo su chakra en sus pies y con las patadas es como si se impulsara con el aire, como si golpearas una pared, no lo entiendo mucho…

Mario fue corriendo hacia los bandidos y todos salieron volando…

Naruto: explica por favor…

Lobo: hace recorrer su chakra por el borde de su cuerpo, haciendo que repela casi todo lo que toque, haciéndolo imparable

Scorpio se acercó hacia los bandidos y lanzo algo de sus dedos, los bandidos cayeron inconscientes…

Naruto: ese que hizo?

Lobo: mezcla un poco de su chakra con unas agujas y crea algo así como un dardo tranquilizante de efecto rápido…

Naruto: y porque Flor tiene los ojos cerrados…

Lobo: no puede ver gente herida, o se altera completamente…

Naruto: …

El ninja se acerco cautelosamente y ataco a Flor por la espalda

Naruto: FLOR!!!!

Lobo detuvo a Naruto

Lobo: mira…

Flor se volteo, un chakra de un color blanco muy puro emanaba de su cuerpo, toco al ninja con la palma de su mano en el pecho y este cayo inconsciente…

Naruto: que hizo?

Lobo: es la habilidad de Flor, ella tiene un chakra único, es algo raro, es un chakra curativo que causa paz interna, sirve bastante para curar, ahora lo que hizo, si entiendo bien, fue que paso un poco de su chakra hacia ese ninja para calmarlo completamente y dormirlo por algunos días sin dolor alguno…

Naruto: vaya, es increíble

Lobo: si, pero esa habilidad le trajo problemas, la trataron de usar mucho en la guerra y eso le causo un trauma muy severo… de echo cada uno de aquí tiene una historia parecida…

Naruto: dímelas, por favor

Lobo: el viaje es largo, y puede que sepas cada una…

Naruto: ok…

Ace: muy bien, ya terminamos

Flor: seguro?

Ace: si

Flor: bien -abre los ojos- me alegra de que sea rápido, ahora… ¿Seguimos el viaje?

Mario: si…

El grupo siguió ese camino a través del bosque para continuar el largo viaje a la principal ciudad de la zona…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perdonen el retraso, pero la escuela en verdad me tiene bastante absorbido, pero bueno, si calculo bien serian unos 7 capítulos mas antes del final de la primera parte, tratare de poner algo esta semana, pero no es seguro…**

**Siguientes caps**

**Cap 7: **Scorpio…

Quien es, como llego hasta el grupo… su vida… el dolor, el engaño… la historia de Scorpio y de cómo llego a ese grupo

**Cap 8: **Mario

Quien es el y que esconde tras su imponente físico, el maltrato, ser usado como una simple arma, su vida… la historia de Mario y de cómo llego a ese grupo

**Cap 9: **Ace y Flash

Dos amigos desde el principio, la traición hará que huyan de su nido para buscar su verdad… la historia de Ace y Flash y de cómo llegaron a ese grupo

**Cap 10: **Flor

Un Chakra puro recorre su cuerpo, la huida de una aldea y los sueños rotos de una chica, la historia de Flor y de cómo llego a ese grupo


End file.
